


Undertale Toriel Vore #1

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Quick Reads [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Femboy Toriel, Frisk dies, Heavy Fetish Content, Large Cock, Overprotective Toriel, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Shrinking, Socks, Thicc Toriel, Tiny Frisk, Toriel goes by he/him, Toriel only wants to keep you safe, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: In this short one shot. Frisk is facing Toriel in their usual battle. but Toriel shrinks them and proceeds to play with them before swallowing them so he can keep them safe in his belly FOREVER.





	Undertale Toriel Vore #1

"Prove to me! Prove to me you are strong enough to survive" Toriel yelled at you as the battle commenced. She didn't use her fire though instead of fire a strange light hit your SOUL. She smiled sadly and said "I'm sorry my child."

Before you could question why she was sorry you realized that everything was growing around you. You were shrinking! and you shrunk until Toriel's enormous paws towered over you. She smiled and said "I'm not who you think my child"

You gasped as she pulled off her tabard to reveal...that she not only did not have boobs but her lower part was bulging and enormous. She or in this case him giggled and said "Yes my child i'm a male and now i must punish you. I can't let you leave"

He slipped on some socks with snails on them as he pinned you under his stinky socks. The stench was absolutely horrible and it made you wanna retch as he giggled wiggling his feet before lifting his feet from your tiny body and plopping his huge fluffy bum as you were squished between his enormous butt cheeks.

He giggled as he said Oh my my child" he wiggled slightly as you were pressed against the walls of his bum cheeks. You screamed as he giggled again before squeezing his bum together with his hands.

You were pressed against his soft bumhole as he moaned a little. "Sorry for this my child hehe" he said as he let out a fart that blew you around his bum you screamed as his toxic fart smell invaded your senses as you wanted to barf.

He continued keeping you under his bum for a little while longer before he finally lifted his thicc ass and picked you up as he lifted you to his face. He said "Hmm what other punishment can I do to you... oh i know!"

You gulped as Toriel used the shrinking magic on you again as you became so small that you were now able to fit in the creases in his paws. "Oh my my child you are so cute at that size"

You gulped again when his voice boomed in your ears. He then pulled on the waistband of his purple panties as you realized where you were going next.

You screamed as he dropped you into his panties as you fell into them up against his enormous dick as he moaned in pleasure and said "My c-child mmm" His dick was soft and didn't hurt for the most part.

However as he got harder and harder from having your micro body up against his soft fluffy dick it pressed against your body more as you started to be crushed by the tip of his gigantic penis as you screamed in pain.

He moaned as he began rubbing it as you heard him panting and screamed as Toriel's giant hands pressed his dick more on you as your body was crushed even more.

Finally after what seemed like decades cum flowed freely from his dick soaking you in his scent as you heard him finish panting. "Ooh that was fun" You wondered what now as he reached in and snatched you up and smiled as he said "Now that you have been properly punished it's time to become safe in my tummy forever"

You tried to get free but his grip was far too strong as he opened his mouth revealing a black abyss with his sharp teeth visible. You screamed and cried as he tossed you into his mouth and shut it.

Now trapped in his hungry mouth he used his huge tongue to press you against his mouth walls as you thrashed helplessly. You heard his voice boom from inside as he said "Welcome home my child. I hope you enjoy it"

A loud gulp sent you falling down his throat as you screamed and fell into the giant goat's stomach. You heard a loud burp and a thudding pat as he giggled happily.

You looked around your final resting place and settled in. As the acids of his stomach melted your body and turned into nutrients your last thought was "I guess even determintion failed me this time..." Toriel smiled as he finished digesting you.

He put back on the tabard as he waited for the next child to fall.


End file.
